Survivor: Popular/Episode Two
This is the 2nd episode of Survivor: Popular. Challenges Reward Challenge: Yank Your Hank Tribe members would have to climb across three A-frames, each being taller than the previous one, while carrying coils of rope. They will then use the ropes to pull a heavy crate across a wooden frame. Two tribe members would then have to use the puzzle pieces inside the crate to solve a puzzle. The tribes could change solvers, but they must stay at only two at a time. The first tribe to finish the puzzle wins. Reward: Toolkit & materials. + Hidden Immunity Idol clue Winner: Victorem Immunity Challenge: Dragging The River Each tribe will race down the river to retrieve a very heavy log. They will then carry it through a series of obstacles. Once they placed the log in a cradle, they will untie a ball from the log and use it with a slingshot to knock down two targets. The first two tribes to finish win immunity and reward. Winner: Victorem Story Day 4-6 Victorem arrived back at camp after their tribal council, a large blow after loosing their first tribe member. Addie felt unsafe due to the fact that Len was targeting her and worries that the rest may be too. She talks to Purry and Purry tries to calm her nerves saying that she shouldn't think too deeply into the accusations. Aidan breifly says to the tribe that he is happy that it was an unanimous decision and that they're strong together in numbers. Josh agrees and tells the tribe that they can do virtually anything because they're so strong. Morning comes at the Laboriosi tribe, Reena awakens and joins Naomi and Kat down at the water, saying she's happy that they managed to get their campsite. Naomi brings up that she wants to work with Serafina to try and form a girls alliance in the tribe, Kat is quick to agree to the idea but in reality wants to work with as many people as she can, regardless of gender. Reena says she is onboard and returns the conversation to jokes. Bryan collects coconuts and food to try and fuel himself before the challenge. Serafina joins him and asks about his thoughts and opinions on the tribe. He says he really loves his tribe and is happy to be there. The contestants are called to the reward challenge and are given a surprise. They will be playing for a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol hidden somewhere around their campsite. Everyone is shocked at first but soon all begging for that clue. The tribes set off, a close challenge at the start but Laboriosi begin to fall behind, giving Victorem a large advantage. Soon, it was Victorem that won the challenge, receiving a large advantage of toolkit, materials and the clue, which the host presented to them and read aloud. Back at camp, things where calm for Laboriosi. However, Akira too it upon herself to search for the idol without a clue, making her fellow tribemate, Naomi, suspicious. Naomi followed Akira and watched as she tried to find it, but had no luck. Naomi was spotted by Akira and instantly triggered a distrust between the two girls. Akira went back to camp before any questions could be asked. The next day The tribes gathered at their immunity challenge. Naomi felt on edge as she had previously shared her Akira incident with Kat, but was unsure what would happen if they went to tribal council. The challenge started and Laboriosi had a quick start, Victorem falling behind but at the final stage of the challenge Victorem quickly secured themselves the victory. Leaving Naomi devastated and Akira devising a plan which would make sure she wouldn't be totally outed and could continue the hunt for the Idol. Back at the Laboriosi camp, Naomi quickly tried to gather nubmers to vote out Akira, telling James and Serafina and Bryan that she was untrustworthy and was searching for the idol. Bryan tells her to stop worrying and that Akira is going home. On Victorem, Addie had been analyzing the clue to the hidden immunity idol 100 times in her head and she went to go search for it as soon as she got back from the Immunity challenge, knowing she was safe, she had three days to search for it before their next tribal. She dug around as many trees and searched in the river, but seen nothing that looked convincing that she was close. Kyle was talking to Aidan while searching for food on the beach that they should team up and start their own alliance. Aidan was thrilled to hear this as he didn't feel very safe around these people and Kyle seemed friendly and open towards him. Meanwhile, Sophia was chatting to Purry about a possible alliance with her and Addie. Purry expressed her opinions about Addie being vulnerable and almost on the outs and how she wouldn't want to work with her incase she flips. Sophia agrees but says they should keep a close eye on her anyways. At Laboriosi's tribal council, tensions where running very high as nobody knew exactly what was going to happen as they sat on their seats. Akira commented and harshly lied about Naomi and how she was looking for the immunity idol to save herself tonight and blindside James, much to James' disliking although he wondered how he never heard about that earlier. Naomi bounced back saying the truth that she had found Akira searching for the idol in case things went badly her way. When being asked about the vote tonight, Kat claimed she had no idea what was going to happen but she was voting for Akira. The tribe voted and Naomi was unfortunately blindsided in a 5-3 vote. Akira, Peyton, Bryan, Reena and James voting for Naomi while Serafina, Kat and Naomi voted Akira. Next Time on Survivor... * Kat scrambles for answers ** "I've just been blindsided and I want to know what the hell Akira's problem is" * James considers his actions **''"I think I made a mistake doing this..."'' Category:Survivor Category:Episodes Category:PawsomePerry's Episodes